the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of the Netherlands
Dutch Suriname (Dutch: Nederlands Suriname), officially the Kingdom of the Netherlands (Dutch: Koninkrijk der Nederlanden) is a Dutch Colony in South America. Currently headed by Wilhelmina, Queen of the Netherlands and a member of the House of Orange-Nassau. Dutch Suriname is bordered to the north by the Atlantic Ocean; to the west by British Guiana; to the south by Brazil; and to the east by French Guiana. The Kingdom of the Netherlands is an exiled government mainly located in the Dutch colony of Suriname and islands in the Caribbean. The Kingdom of the Netherlands actively disputes the existence of the Dutch State, and claims sovereignty over all territories controlled by the State. History The Belgian Revolution broke out on 25 August 1830, inspired by the recent July Revolution in France. A military intervention in September failed to defeat the rebels in Brussels, radicalising the movement. Belgium was declared an independent state on 4 October 1830. A settlement was agreed at the Treaty of London in 1839. The Dutch recognised Belgian independence, in exchange for territorial concessions. The United Kingdom of the Netherlands was no more. The Belgian Revolution at home and the Java War in the Dutch East Indies brought the Netherlands to the brink of bankruptcy. However, the Cultivation System was introduced in 1830; in the Dutch East Indies, 20% of village land had to be devoted to government crops for export. The policy brought the Dutch enormous wealth and made the colony self-sufficient. In domestic policies, an agreement was reached between the crown and the growing liberal movement in 1848. William III, under influence by Liberal leader Jan Rudolf Thorbecke, installed a liberal constitution which transformed the country into a parliamentary monarchy. Thorbecke became the first prime minister and fortified the - by the time's standards - modern system of government. The Netherlands abolished slavery in 1863, as the last country in Europe to do so. The Dutch were also one of the last European countries to industrialise, in the second half of the 19th century. The Great War In the aftermath of the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, the Austro-Hungarian Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Serbia on 28 July 1914 commencing the Great War. The Netherlands declared themselves neutral on 30 July. Throughout the war Dutch neutrality was violated. At the beginning of the war the German army marched near the Dutch–Belgian border in the province of Limburg. The road was half Belgian and half Dutch territory. Although Dutch border guards made clear which part of the road was Dutch territory, the Dutch were accused by Belgian and French newspapers of supporting the German invasion of Belgium. Dutch sailors suffered from war-related incidents and neutrality violations. Both Allied and German military aircraft violated Dutch airspace. On several occasions, lost British and German pilots dropped bombs on Dutch towns. The worst violation of Dutch neutrality happened late into the war when the Dutch allowed the retreating German forces in Belgium to flee through the Netherlands and into Germany. As punishment, the Entente seized the Dutch provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws-Vlaanderen. Post-War Era The former Dutch provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws-Vlaanderen were awarded to Belgium after the end of the Great War. The Dutch public was outraged by this event. This resulted in a rise of nationalism in the Netherlands throughout the 1920s and early 1930s. Many far-right nationalist political parties would gain power and public support throughout the Netherlands. Beinhard of the Netherlands The rise of nationalism in the Netherlands was lead by Bernhard Leopold Friedrich Eberhard, the man who married Princess Juliana, the daughter of Queen Wilhelmina. Inspired by Adam Dressler's rise in Germany, in 1934 Bernhard of the Netherlands launched a military coup d'etat. With German support he successfully couped the government and forced Wilhelmina's government into exile. Government in Exile After Beinhard's successful military coup d'etat, the Dutch monarchy along with many pro-democracy Dutch politicians were forced in to exile. Fearing the total collapse of colonial rule in the East Indies, the British came in and established the British East Indies on the behalf of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The Dutch government in exile reorganized itself in Suriname the last remaining Dutch colony. The Kingdom of the Netherlands in 1936 The loss of the homeland and the relationship with the Dutch State dominates the politics of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. It's clear to the government in exile that the homeland has to be reconquered, considering the limited number of Dutch nationals in the country and the fact that the locals won't stand the colonial administration forever.Category:Countries Category:South American countries